The present invention relates to a breathable, multilayered, clothlike barrier, i.e., a structure which is substantially impervious to liquid water but permeable by water vapor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a breathable, multilayered, clothlike barrier which is especially well suited for use as an outer cover or baffle in such absorbent articles as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, and incontinent pads.
Absorbent articles, especially disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, sanitary napkins, bedpads, incontinent pads, and the like are well known and important items of commerce. Such articles are capable of absorbing and retaining liquid discharges from the body. They typically have an outer cover or baffle of a liquid-impermeable plastic film, such as a polyethylene or polypropylene film, to prevent leakage of retained liquid from the article and the soiling of items of clothing, bedding, furniture, and the like.
Such liquid-impermeable film prevents, or at least minimizes, leakage by establishing a barrier to the passage of liquid from the absorbent article in situations where either the capacity of the absorbent article has been exceeded or the loading of the target zone exceeded the capacity of the absorbent article to wick liquid from the target zone to storage areas.
Such film, however, suffers from several disadvantages. Because the film is impermeable to both liquid and water vapor, the absorbent article feels hot when dry and clammy when wet. Such clammy state can cause irritation of the skin and even severe dermatological problems, such as diaper rash on infants wearing disposable diapers which have been left on too long. In fact, diaper rash can develop relatively quickly because of illness or changes in diet. In addition, the plastic film employed as the outer cover is severely lacking in aesthetic qualities, especially for such products as disposable diapers.
One proposal for the elimination of such disadvantages is the use of a breathable, liquid impermeable barrier in the construction of the absorbent article, usually as an outer cover or baffle. As used herein, the term "breathable" means that the barrier is pervious to water vapor; that is, water vapor will pass through the barrier. While considerable progress has been made in the development of breathable films, such materials typically are lacking in aesthetic qualities.
Various breathable outer coverings or other materials are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,242 discloses a flexible absorbent sheet which is useful as a surgical dressing. The backing sheet or outer layer of the dressing is either air pervious by nature, such as a microporous film, or has had holes or slits formed in it. The example employed a perforated polyethylene film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,754 teaches a breathable medical dressing. Such dressing comprises a backing having an open-celled structure, preferably coated with a continuous layer of a microporous pressure-sensitive adhesive. The backing employs a plastic film to which the desired properties have been imparted as a result of special processing conditions. The film typically can be prepared from polyolefins, polyacetals, polymethylene sulfide, polyethylene sulfide, polyphenylene oxide, polyamides, polyesters, and the like. The film possesses an open-celled structure, the voids of which are accessible to the outside surface by means of passageways which generally are under 5,000 Angstroms, e.g., from 100 to 5,000 Angstroms. In addition, such film has a final crystallinity of at least 40 percent.
A porous sheet and a process for making it are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,844. The sheet is reported to be useful as a water-impermeable, vapor-permeable backing sheet for disposable diapers. The sheet contains a filler, the particles of which have been broken by the application of a compressive force to cause the formation of voids or spaces, i.e., micropores, which permit the passage of water vapor through the sheet while acting as a barrier to liquid water. The sheet apparently can be made of a nonfoamed thermoplastic resin, such as polyethylene and nylon. In addition, the patent suggests that the film can be a composite of a polyethylene or nylon film and spunbonded polyethylene or polyester. The use of a spunbonded material alone does not appear to be within the scope of the disclosure.
Another type of microporous film is described in U.K. Pat. No. GB 2,115,702B. The patent is directed toward an absorbent article, such as a disposable diaper or sanitary napkin, in which the article has a vapor-permeable, liquid-impermeable backing sheet. The backing sheet is composed of a film produced by mixing 100 parts by weight of a polyolefin resin, 28 to 200 parts by weight of a filler, and 10 to 70 parts by weight of a liquid or wax-like hydrocarbon polymer, molding the mixture to form a film, and then stretching the film laterally and/or longitudinally until it has a dimension of more than 1.2 times its original dimension in that direction, thereby resulting in the formation of fine pores in the film. Examples of polyolefins include polyethylene and polypropylene. A variety of fillers can be used, and examples of the hydrocarbon polymer include liquid polybutadienes, liquid polybutenes, and hydrogenates of liquid polybutadienes, among which saturated polyhydroxysubstituted hydrocarbons obtained by hydrogenating hydroxy-terminated liquid polybutadienes are preferred. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,593 which describes stretching a film containing finely divided particles of a nonhygroscopic inorganic salt, such as calcium carbonate, in order to obtain a microporous film. The microporous sheet material described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,829 involves incorporating within the polymer an inorganic salt which is leached out to produce the micropores.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,523 relates to an apertured, macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional polymeric web exhibiting breathability and resistance to fluid transmission. The web is reported to have particular utility as a breathable barrier for a disposable diaper. The web preferably comprises a deeply drawn three-dimensional structure containing a multiplicity of debossments of macroscopic cross-section (i.e., visibly perceivable by the normal human eye at a perpendicular distance of about one foot), each of said debossments originating as an aperture in a first surface of the web and having a continuously interconnected side wall extending in the direction of a second, remotely located parallel surface of the web. The side wall of each debossment terminates to form an end wall in the second surface of the web. The end wall includes a multiplicity of apertures, each of said apertures being sized and shaped to independently support an aqueous fluid meniscus. These smaller apertures in each end wall are so spaced relative to all adjacent apertures in the end wall that the aqueous fluid menisci supported in the apertures do not contact one another.
Waterproof products capable of transmitting air and water vapor which have fabric-like aesthetic properties are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,682. The products are made by spray-spinning filamentary material directly onto an open-celled microporous polymer film, such that thermal self-bonding occurs between the filamentary material and the film, or by spray-spinning the filamentary material in the same manner onto an elastic film, stretching the resulting product until an open-celled structure is produced in the film portion of the product and thereafter heating or heat setting the resulting product at substantially constant length to impart dimensional stability thereto. Polymers suitable for making the film appear to be those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,754, discussed hereinabove. As already noted, the filamentary material is produced by spray-spinning, i.e., meltblowing, directly onto the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,303 describes a flocked, foam coated, fibrous-reinforced, water vapor permeable barrier having the appearance of fabric and capable of filtering bacteria. The barrier comprises a microporous polyolefin film coated on at least one surface with a foamed latex polymer, flocked fibers on the exterior surface of said foamed latex polymer, and a web of spunbonded fibers on the exterior surface of the flocked, foamed latex polymer. The film is rendered microporous by stretching a film which contains minute fracture sites or pore-nucleating agents such as finely divided filler and/or minute crystalline domains. The use of a finely divided, inorganic, water-insoluble, inert filler such as calcium carbonate having an average particle size of less than 3 microns is preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,611 relates to a moisture permeable, waterproof coated fabric. Briefly, a microporous polyurethane layer is formed on a base fabric which may be knitted, woven, nonwoven, or the like. The coating solution consists of a polar organic solvent solution containing 8 to 25 percent by weight of a polyurethane elastomer, 0.1 to 10 percent by weight of a water repellent agent, 0.2 to 3 percent by weight of a polyisocyanate, and 1 to 8 percent by weight of a nonionic surfactant. The water repellent agent typically is a fluorine- or silicone-based material. The polyisocyanate usually will be any of the well known di- or triisocyanates. The polyurethane elastomer can be a polyester or polyether polyurethane.
A somewhat similar approach is described in European Patent Application No. 85308671.8, Publication No. 0 184 392 A2. A waterproof, moisture-vapor permeable unitary sheet material comprises a microporous polymeric matrix having pores comprising continuous passages extending through its thickness and opening into the opposite surfaces thereof, the passages being sufficiently filled with a moisture-vapor permeable, water-impermeable, hydrophilic material to prevent the passage of water and other liquids through the unitary sheet material while readily permitting moisture vapor transmission therethrough, thereby rendering the sheet material breathable. Preferably, the average pore size will be less than about 10 percent of the thickness of the matrix. By way of example, the average pore size for a matrix having a thickness of about 10 to 50 micrometers typically will be on the order of 1 to 5 micrometers or less. By contrast, the average pore size or opening of a woven fabric is about the same magnitude as its thickness. A matrix having too large a pore size will permit the passage of water therethrough as hydrophilic material solidified therein will not sufficiently close the pores against the passage of liquid. The matrix can be prepared by known methods from any polymeric material which is substantially impenetrable by water. Suitable polymeric materials include polyolefins, polyesters, polyamides, and the like. The preferred hydrophilic material is polyethylene oxide which preferably is polymerized with a polyisocyanate to give a polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,371 discloses a water vapor absorbing and transmitting sheet material. The sheet material comprises a natural or synthetic rubber or a rubber-like polymer having uniformly incorporated therein particles of at least one swellable modified polymer. Examples of suitable swellable modified polymers include, among others, modified starches and celluloses. Apparently, such sheet materials are not suitable for use as an outer covering for a disposable absorbent product, e.g., a diaper or sanitary napkin. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,271 which describes a similar sheet material based on a sheet-like structure of poly(vinyl chloride) or a copolymer of vinyl chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,310 describes flexible sheet materials which are leather-like. Although the materials allegedly have improved physical properties, particular properties, such as water vapor permeability, are not discussed. The materials comprise a nonwoven fibrous mat and a polymeric impregnant which has a porous structure and is substantially not bonded to the fibers of the mat. The materials are obtained by preparing a nonwoven fibrous mat composed of fibers prepared from at least two different polymeric materials, impregnating the mat with a first liquid which is a solvent for one of the polymeric materials and a nonsolvent for the other polymeric materials, dissolving the fibers composed of the polymeric material which is soluble in the liquid, and coagulating the polymer solution resulting from the addition of the first liquid into a porous polymeric structure which is substantially not bonded to the undissolved fibers by the addition of a second liquid which is a nonsolvent for all of the polymeric materials originally present in the nonwoven fibrous mat but which is at least partially miscible with the first liquid. The list of suitable polymeric materials which can be employed includes poly(vinyl alcohol), although the preferred combinations of polymeric materials apparently are nylon-6 and polystyrene, nylon-6 and polypropylene, poly(ethylene terephthalate) and polystyrene, poly(vinyl chloride) and polypropylene, nylon-6 and poly(vinyl acetate), and nylon-6 and a polyurethane elastomer. One example, however, involved the use of a nonwoven mat composed of fibers of poly(vinyl chloride) and poly(vinyl alcohol); the first liquid was N,N-dimethylformamide which is a solvent for poly(vinyl alcohol) but a nonsolvent for poly(vinyl chloride).
The use of poly(vinyl alcohol) as a binder for a nonwoven fabric is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,041. The nonwoven fabric is composed of cellulose fibers alone or in combination with other natural or synthetic fibers. The binder is a poly(vinyl alcohol) resin in film, powder, fiber, or other particulate form which is crosslinked in situ with formaldehyde. The binder is applied to the fabric as an aqueous solution or poly(vinyl alcohol) fibers may be incorporated into the fabric and activated by treating the fabric with water. The fabric then is treated with an aqueous solution of formaldehyde which contains a catalyst.
A disclosure somewhat similar to that of the above patent is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,715 which describes boil-proof nonwoven filter media. The media are prepared by treating a multilayered nonwoven fabric with a binder which is an aqueous solution of poly(vinyl alcohol) and a polyacrylic acid or crosslinked polyacrylic acid.
It is interesting to note that, in contrast to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,518,041 and 3,253,715, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,585 describes a composite structure, useful as an artificial seaweed, which employs water-decomposable poly(vinyl alcohol) filaments to temporarily hold buoyant, water-resistant strands in place during the handling, transporting, and installing of the product. Also of interest in this regard is U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,812 which describes the backcoating of an open-weave fabric. Prior to the backcoating step, a temporary protective coating is applied to the face of the fabric. After backcoating the fabric, the protective coating is removed with a solvent medium. Suitable protective coatings preferably are at least partially water soluble and include water-soluble poly(vinyl alcohol) or partially hydrolyzed poly(vinyl acetate).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,307 describes a supple sheet material which is composed of a fibrous nonwoven web and a polyurethane filler. The fibers of the web can be prepared from poly(vinyl alcohol) and the amount of the filler can be up to 30 percent by weight, based on the weight of the sheet material. Although the sheet material is stated to have a good water vapor pick-up value, it is not known if the material is permeable to water vapor. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,052.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,487 discloses a decorative laminate which has a textile backing, a crushed thermoset plastic foam bonded thereto, and a transparent polymeric film overlaying the foam. The film preferably is cast from a latex; suitable materials for preparing the latex include poly(vinyl alcohol). The film can be made breathable by mechanically foaming the latex before casting, mechanically puncturing the film, using chemical blowing agents, or dissolving or digesting out temporary fillers placed in the latex before it is cast. The textile backing apparently can be either woven or nonwoven. The decorative laminate is useful as, for example, a simulated oil painting, and clearly is not intended to be contacted by water.
Microporous coated fabrics are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,906. Microporosity apparently results from the use of clustered microspheres. The microspheres may be synthetic or naturally occurring. If the former, they are prepared by bonding individual microspheres in a matrix which is insoluble in the coating composition; the bonding agent for such matrix can be, for example, poly(vinyl alcohol). However, the patent does not appear to teach the use of poly(vinyl alcohol) in the preparation of microporous coated fabrics when naturally occurring microspheres are used; in such case, the coating composition was based on poly(vinyl chloride) and the fabric was a nonwoven polyester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,617 discloses a base fabric for the manufacture of embroidery and lace. The base fabric is a nonwoven web of poly(vinyl alcohol) fibers which has been processed in such a manner as to convert one surface of the web into a gas-permeable film comprising thermoplasticized and rehardened, flattened fibers and portions of fibers. The base fabric then can be dissolved away from embroidery stitched thereon by exposing the fabric to water at a temperature of about 100 degrees C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,191 describes a waterproof and moisture-conducting fabric coated with a hydrophilic polymer. The fabric can be a woven, knit, felt, or nonwoven material which is composed of natural, synthetic, or mineral fibers. The fabric itself must be permeable to water vapor. The fabric is sealed with a hydrophilic polymer which is capable of absorbing, transporting, and releasing water molecules. Such capability results from the presence in the polymer of hydrophilic groups, such as hydroxy, amino, ether, and carboxy groups. Thus, suitable polymers include those prepared from hydroxyalkyl acrylates, the acrylic or methacrylic esters of polyalkylene oxides or polyalkylenimides, and the like. Other suitable polymers include modified vinyl alcohol resins, regenerated cellulose, a poly(vinyl chloride) having built-in monomers which have powerful hydrophilic groups, copolymerizates of vinyl chloride and vinyl acetate in which the acetate groups have been hydrolyzed to hydroxy groups, and polyurethanes having excess hydroxy or amino groups.
A somewhat related disclosure is found in German Published patent application No. 3417909 A1, which describes the use of a water-soluble poly(vinyl alcohol) film in the resorbent material of a sanitary pad. The film reportedly prevents soiling of clothing while permitting sanitary disposal of the used article. There appears to be no mention of the characteristics of the film or where and how the film is placed in the pad.
It perhaps should be mentioned that there is a large body of literature on the preparation of microporous films, only a relatively small portion of which has been discussed hereinabove. While a detailed discussion of such body of literature is beyond the scope of this section, a limited number of additional, representative references perhaps should be mentioned for the sake of completeness. Such references include, by way of illustration only, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,498, 4,519,909, 4,257,997, 4,452,845, 4,539,256, 3,843,761, 3,679,538, 4,430,278, 4,289,832, 4,384,023, 4,472,328, 4,197,148, U.K. Published Patent Application No. GB 2,103,537A, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 57-142323, and European Patent Application Nos. 84307198.6, Publication No. 0 141 592 A2, and 83305161.8, Publication No. 0 105 629 A2.
Finally, a more aesthetically pleasing barrier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,069. The barrier is a breathable baffle composite which is employed in the construction of a sanitary napkin. The baffle is formed by joining webs of a meltblown polyolefin and a spunbonded polyolefin, with the latter providing a surface for the adhesive which permits attachment of the napkin to an article of clothing.
Although various of the breathable barriers described above have proven useful in such absorbent articles as disposable diapers and sanitary napkins, there still is a need for an effective breathable outer cover or baffle which has a clothlike feel and can be manufactured cheaply in large quantities.